


Pinned

by MikariLune



Series: Overwatch Fics [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikariLune/pseuds/MikariLune
Summary: Male readerMostly fluffy first chapter





	Pinned

Laughter. A wonderful sound able to lighten a room, make a person feel better and was usually infectious…but not when it was at your expense and coming out of the mouth of one of your friends when you admitted something to them. “Sorry, sorry, you just caught me off guard is all, I mean you really have a crush on Zarya?” Would be the words falling from McCrees lips as the both of you sat in a for once empty rec room. More or less it was a guys chat, McCree having had a wonderful night out the evening before with some chick down town and wanting to tell someone about it. As Hanzo had brushed him off he had then sought out you and as you were, also for once, not swamped with work you agreed to a drink and to listen.

So here you were, trying not to crush the soda can in your hand as you knew full well you could if you weren’t careful, and trying to figure out how the topic had switched to you. Oh, that’s right, the man was talking about sex and had bluntly asked when the last time you got laid was. Having rolled your eyes at the man you had taken a drink to steady yourself before answering it had been a while and then somehow it shifted to your fellow female agents. You made sure to keep everything polite, lest one of them kill you if they found out, but the compliments were out there and then came the topic of Zarya. The cowboy admired her strength as did everyone, but simply stated he did not know what type of man would go for her and you had opened your big mouth.

Yes, you had a giant crush on the Russian woman and were not ashamed of the fact at all, your ears burning pink as you said as much just causing the man to burst into laughter. Of course it was your reaction, not that there was anything wrong with it and he soon took a deep breath, “Why don’t you act on it then? Thinking on it you two would make a cute couple” he say and you can tell the words were sincere. Sighing you would run your fingers through your long hair, it pulled back as it usually was at the nape of your neck, “Honestly, Jesse, I am a coward when it comes to women, hell Lena asked me what I thought of her hair the other day and I could barely stutter an answer cause I was afraid of insulting her” You would admit before finishing your soda, “In any case I have to get back to work, still need to fix things before more gets broken”

Waving off any more comments he tries to make, probably telling you to grow a pair or something, you make your way out of the room, throwing your empty can into the nearest recycle bin and head back towards your work room. So a little background on you, you were 6’5”with broad shoulders, fairly good muscles and could lift quite a bit of weight. You face held a slight goatee which you were always careful to shave in the mornings to keep it how you liked and you were often told you were a handsome man, though you brushed that off usually with a bit of a blush. You worked as a weapons tech for the organization that is Overwatch having been recruited due to your broad background on the subject and it came in handy.

Be it McCrees Peacekeeper revolver, Bastion’s gun or even Genji’s shuriken you had studied and learned each of your teammates weapons inside and out and could take pride in the fact they trusted you with them. This even more evident as you came to your workroom to find Hanzo lounging next to your door with his arms crossed. You giving him a smile, “Ah sorry, lost track of time a bit” you say, swiping a keycard through the lock to enter in, lights coming on automatically. The man following behind you, “I have only waited three minutes” he say as he follow you to a work bench where his bow lay on a stand. His eyes brightening a bit to find the string fixed and polished. Thanking you deeply before leaving, always a man to the point you muse as he left.

You enjoyed it, though, making people happy with the fact you could take care of their weapons, the smiles and thanks always welcome. Stretching a bit you would move to your tablet and power it up to see what your next project could be and if anyone had sent in any requests, surprised when you found nothing new for once. Well that was good and it would let you go on to something you needed to do and that was organizing. Your shelves were a mess, really, with spare parts and random things strewn on them instead of in their marked boxes, but now you had a chance to fix it. It also gave your mind time to think and you found it drifting back to the conversation with Jesse and right to Zarya. You liked the woman a lot, to you she was beautiful with her pink hair and pink nails to match, that infectious laugh and adorable expression when she mixed up her English or did not understand an expression. You just wanted to hold her, really, feel those muscled arms around your own, but how did you go about asking her out? Would she even go out with you? You were certain if she rejected you it would be in a kind way, but could that mess up the small friendship you had with her? You did not want to risk finding out. 

Mind racing with these thoughts you would be climbing up a ladder to gets stuff off of a tall shelf when your good day would take a turn for the worst. An explosion would be heard outside in the hall and while after you would process the crazy laughter of one Jamie following it, at the moment it happened you were simply reacting…well reacting badly. Heavy box in your arms you would jerk back from the sound, effectively losing your balance. Dropping the box you would grab the nearest source of stabilization and that would be the shelf, but to add to your bad luck it was a shelf you had yet to finish anchoring to the wall and the next thing you would know was pain. Falling back the shelf would come with you, sounds of crashing and stuff breaking around you. Luckily the floor was not too far below you, but the wind was effectively knocked from you and your head was swimming where it hit the ground, some padding there as it was by your design, in case something fell it would have less chance of breaking.

The shelf on top of you it was not the heaviest of metals, but the way it had your chest and left arm pinned you had no leverage. Taking a few deep breaths once you remembered how you would cough once before speaking up, “Athena…need help…trapped” you would call to the AI and would get an immediate response, “Assistance has already been requested” she would reply, having made the alert as soon as you had started falling. Managing a thanks you would begin to assess yourself as you waited, nothing was numb and the pain from the hit was setting back in so that was good. You could move your toes and ankle of your right leg without pain, but the right was another story as pain jolted through when you tried. Damn you must have dislocated your knee again.

This would be the thought in your head when you heard the door open and a Russian voice, “Ray?!” You could hear the worry in her tone and would raise your unpinned arm, “Over here, back wall!” you call out, trying to be cheerful and not worry her more as you heard her footsteps coming closer before she was above you and you could see the worry in those lovely eyes of hers, “Do not move” she would say and you had to bite back a chuckle before you could feel the shelf being moved off of you, taking a deeper breath now that it was not on your chest. Moving your pinned arm carefully you would be relieved to find it was alright and began to push yourself into a sitting position when she was next to you, hand on your back and helping you, “What happened? Are you hurt?” she asked and you gave a dry chuckle, not even thinking as one of your hands found her free one to give it a reassuring squeeze.

“Junkrat blew something up in the hall, lost my balance and stupidly grabbed the shelf instead of just falling” you would explain, feeling embarrassment settling in before your knee throbbing reminded you, “Mind helping me to Angela, she needs to pop my knee back in again” You then add and noted the worried expression was not leaving her face as she helped you up and let her lean on her, the silence awkward as you made the trek to the medical bay and you had to break it somehow, but before you could speak Angela would be on you and asking all of her usual questions and more before scanning your knee, popping it into place, scanning it again and wrapping it. Telling you to let it heal, no major running or walking and the usual spiel before she was letting you go. Limping out after thanking the woman of course you would have your hands in your pockets as the painkillers she gave you began to set in. Your mind, though, was back on Zarya, the woman having slipped off as soon as your attention was on Angela.

Having an idea where she would have gone you made your way to the gym, waving off a couple people you passed when they asked if you were alright and assuring them you’d be fine. Getting to the large area you would make your way to the weightlifting zone and were smiling to yourself as you found her there working with dumbbells, though you knew full well those did nothing for her as they were too light. Making your way over you would take a breath, pushing back your embarrassment from earlier and tapping her shoulder, “You know it’s rude to run off before a person can thank you” Being what you said, flinching as she jumped and nearly dropped the equipment, “Ray, are you alright?” she ask, not even acknowledging what you had said and you give her a smile, “I’ll be in a brace and off missions for two weeks, but otherwise just a bit bruised up” you assure her and see the relief in her expression.

What happened next you were unprepared for and that was being pulled into the strong embrace of the powerful woman, but you could feel her trembling and your heart clenched a bit. Arms coming around her quickly in return you would speak in a softer tone, reassuring, “I’m alright, Zarya, it was just a stupid accident. I’m more embarrassed” you speak to her before hearing her own voice trembling, “When Athena alerted me there was a crash in your workshop I…felt my blood run cold, I was frightened” you hear her admit and you could feel your heart pounding more in your chest, seeing her so vulnerable like this endearing and something you did not want to see again. 

Shifting a bit in her arms you would then cup her chin with your fingers, tipping her to look at you once again and taking a breath as you were certain you nearly saw tears brimming, “Hey, it’s going to take a hell of a lot more than a metal shelf to take me out, Zarya, so don’t you worry. Now come on, give me a smile, I much prefer that on a pretty face than a worried frown” you speak and feel your own cheeks heat up as you saw a light pink dust her cheeks. Standing there a few more moments you could not help the feeling that this was just right, how you fit into each others arms like this and your smile only grew on your face. Giving the woman a squeeze you felt your confidence staying put for once and you would take deep breath, “Been wanting to do this for a while now, but do you want to get dinner sometime, just the two of us?” you would ask and your fear of rejection was doused as you saw that smile widen and nearly coughed when her hug tightened on you once more as she said yes.


End file.
